


sharpen your knife

by Demi_Fae



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Injury, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae
Summary: Anakin didn't know where he was, who had him, or what had happened.All he knew was pain.The pain in his head, pounding in time with his heart.He couldn't even scream as he was strapped down against the stone altar and blades pierced his arms.-Day 9: "Take Me Instead" | "Run!" |Ritual Sacrifice
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930612
Kudos: 41





	sharpen your knife

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kid yourself, you know what lyric that is  
> -  
> Okay, so _hopefully_ Day 7 will actually be out in a few hours lol

Anakin didn't know where he was, who had him, or what had happened. 

All he knew was pain. 

The pain in his head, pounding in time with his heart. The pain pouring in from the Force- the blockers muffled his connection, but they couldn't contain him- they couldn't keep him from the pain of so many Force- sensitives, absorbed into the very stone that built this wretched place- from the pain of his broken bonds, torn apart, stolen, _ripped from his skull_ by whatever magic his captors had performed-

Anakin didn't bother to try and resist when two members from the cult came to grab him. Whatever they had drugged him with left him a slurring, wobbly mess in his feet. He could barely keep his thoughts in order enough to move his feet, let alone walk. 

They half- dragged, half- carried Anakin while muttering excitedly. The room they brought him into was filled with people. He couldn't make out how many were there, their black robes all blending together with his blurred vision. 

One figure broke off from the crowd and gestured to a stone slab in the center of the room. Anakin could feel grooves cut into some sort of pattern over it as he was shoved down. 

Anakin couldn't even scream as he was strapped down to the ornate altar. He groaned as his heated skin touched the cool stone. They'd stripped him bare ages ago but Anakin couldn't work up the energy to be embarrassed about it. 

They tied the restraints far too tight around his limbs and chest, barely left him enough room to squirm. He could hear words being said over him but couldn’t make them out. He wanted to run away. The tension in the room only grew as some of the figures over him came closer, pulling out knives. 

Blades bit into his forearm and stomach, drawing patterns that would scar if he survived this night. Though he couldn't lift his head to see it Anakin knew that bright red beads of his blood dripped across his skin and stained the altar. 

The chanting grew louder with his pain, attempting to drown each other out and instead creating a screeching symphony in his mind. The pain never wavered, only growing until Anakin wasn't sure if it was only his head screaming or if he was too. 

If he was taking he knew he was begging, pressing with every noise that left him to be let go, to please stop, make it stop, put him out of his misery- 

More blood leaked across the stone. Cuts and bruises were added to Anakin's skin as he pulled at his restraints hard enough to break skin. 

He was sobbing now, breath catching on his throat and tears and snot dribbled down his face. Memories flashed through his head, gone as fast as they appeared. Ahsoka smiling as she asked to spar- Obi-Wan shaking his head- Padmè hugging him- The 501st celebrating after another victory-

All the people he loved, the ones he needed to see again- wished he could have said goodbye to, did he say goodbye?

A togruta female, a human male, and a human female. Men who all looked similar. 

_ Who were they again?  _ He didn't know. But he knew they were important- he had to leave, get back to them-

**_Why?_ **

Why leave? Because-

**_Why?_ **

He was in pain, and they were waiting for him-

**_Were they? Are you?_ ** __

He blinked. There wasn't pain. He was floating. Drifting off- he felt nothing, there wasn't anything holding him here, was there? No, he could just… leave….

_ No- _ Anakin wrenched himself back down into his body. He gasped and arched his back as sensation bombarded him again- the pain, the cold, the sounds- all at once. He was panting and whining with the effort it took to not scream. 

He didn't know why he'd wanted to detach so much- leaving one's body for even a short while could have catastrophic consequences on a Force-sensitive's body, Anakin even more so. Connected as he was to the Force it was likely he wouldn't be able to come back to his body. 

Anakin cried out as another blade pierced him and the need to leave grew stronger. Every moment He stayed was another he was in pain. But it was another moment that he would remember Padmè's face, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan’s, Rex's and all the clones. It was another chance that he could see them again.

Anakin sobbed and wondered how long he'd have to hold on before they killed him. 

He didn't know. 

He didn't want to find out. 

He wanted to believe Obi-Wan was looking for him, somewhere, but to find him would take a search Anakin knew they didn't have the people for, nor even when it was the Hero With No Fear's life on the line. 

The pain would only grow. Anakin wondered which was stronger. 

**Author's Note:**

> Who is this cult? Why did they take Anakin? Why sacrifice so many Force-sensitives? Answer: idk man I just wanted a ritual sacrifice scene  
> Does Anakin survive? Is he rescued in time? Answer: ...if you want him to be, sure, yes, he lives. If not? no, and idk Order 66 never happens either way
> 
> You can yell at me on tumblr at [rynae-reblogs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rynae-reblogs)


End file.
